When Worlds Collide
by Miko no Suteki
Summary: written by my bf: Kougma2005 (aka Inutaishou2005) full credit goes to HIM. After the defeat of Naraku the gangs lives return to normal, that is, until Inuyasha comes to the present..can they keep theyre secret, a secret?


"When Worlds Collide"  
Chapter 1: "Our Lives Returned"

Inuyasha paused in his steps as he approached the old worn out well with the schoolgirl he had been with for all these years. They'd finally succeeded in the goal that had been given to them by fate those many years ago, and it was time for life to go back to normal. The purple jewel shimmered on the mikos neck, but not as much as her bright smile aimed towards the silent and emotionless hanyou. As they reached the wooden rimmed well Kagome gave a sweet welcoming smile holding her hand out to Inuyasha as she prepared sidesaddle style to jump into the well. He smirked and without saying a thing he joined her and jumped inside the damp dark well. Inuyasha was silent the entire time however his thoughts were not, his mind racing, his thoughts rushing though him, and his worries starting to get to his usual tough guy build. "W-what will this mean" he thought. "What will happen to us, Inuyasha and kagome, after all of this adventuring and shard hunting is over"

Kagome had gotten wiser and used to reading Inuyasha by a simple glance at his almost always emotion-shifting face. Shed fallen in love with that face of his, his golden eyes, his silvery white hair, and his rare but delightful smile. She could tell he was in deep thought, but to what he was thinking of she had no idea. Her short green skirt was fluttering below her tickling her thighs with its soft fabric as it whipped in the wind. It was actually a little obvious as she too was in deep thought. She thought about all of her friends that she had met there in the feudal era. She thought a lot of all of the dangerous adventures she had with the grumpy but loving hanyou, the loving but powerful slayer, the perverted but wise monk, and the cute but ignorant little fox demon.

She didn't intend to erase form her life as she had been counting on visiting VERY often to spend time with them. One thing worried her however. She wanted to be close to Inuyasha no matter what but was having a very hard time imagining having Inuyasha around all the time. Shed spent most of her teenaged life with him and was convinced that she could not live without him. As they both got out of the well Inuyasha stretched his arms high into the air. He scratched his ear a little with his foot and then helped Kagome out who went into a little stretch of her own. "Ready Inuyasha" Kagome asked brightly. Inuyasha just nodded and followed her into the house.

Glancing at the beautiful blue sky Inuyasha could tell that there was a winter smell in the air even though it was mid summer. It may have been a bright and beautiful day in Japan but in a day or two Inuyasha was sure that the sky would rain with snow. He'd been in Kagome's time before but never truly had the same feelings towards it as he did today. This was the first time that Kagome would not have to come back. Inuyasha knew that she would visit him, but he no longer had an excuse for dragging her back to the sengoku jidia anymore. "What if she decides to stay here with that hojie guy…i-I don't know if I would be able to live without her" He mumbled to himself. He hmphed and simply smirked, laughing at his own words. "Feh I don't need her ill do fine without her who cares anyways?" He mumbled.

Kagome looked back to him curiously as they passed the downstairs kitchen and made their way upstairs. "His name his Hojo you silly pup" She said to him. She giggled as she watched his face flush as they reached her room. Inuyasha stopped in the doorway for a moment as Kagome went into her sailor skirt filled wardrobe and looked for something to wear for their day out. He inhaled the sweet intoxicating scent the filled the room, Kagome's. He sighed and took his usual post setting himself on her silky pink-feathered bed. He loved that bed, and asked Kagome many times before weather or not he could spend the night. Kagome would always feel a little awkward from the question but that soon turned to anger as she could see the only reason he wanted was her bed.

Inuyasha smirked remembering how fast he hit the dirt after Kagome learned about his real intention. Kagome noticed this and smiled as she pulled out her yellow blouse and a short green skirt. She pulled out a red and blue hat for Inuyasha as always to cover his silver hanyou ears. She inhaled, as she smelled her mothers cooking emitting a delightful odor from the kitchen. "That's funny I didn't see her when we came in, but I guess she knew we were coming so she went out to buy groceries" Inuyasha smiled as the delicious smell filled his nostrils. His mouth began to water as he slowly began walking down the stairs in search of Mrs.Higurashi's cooking. Kagome giggled and shook her head as she watched him seemingly flutter out of the room. She knew that where there was food there was Sota.

Sure enough a short yelp from Inuyasha came from the hallway along with a thud and Sota's hollering. Kagome took advantage of this and closed her door locking it and stripping down in order to change. She could tell Inuyasha was downstairs so she was safe to dress. She came downstairs hoping that Inuyasha would notice her but sighed as she saw his face nearly dug into his food. With a muffled voice he snarled as he tore through his sausage being watched over by the constantly smiling Mrs.Higurashi. "So INUYASHA SLAY ANY BIG DEMONS LATLEY?" Sota asked excitedly. Kagome slapped him in the back of the head. "HEYYYYY THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" he rubbed his head frantically trying to get rid of the sting.

"You dummy you know darn well we already slain the biggest and baddest of them all so quit your screaming" She said as she began munching on her breakfast. Inuyasha was already finished by the time Kagome got to her second Pancake. She decided to stop as Inuyasha began to reach for seconds. "Come on Inuyasha it's about time I introduce you to some friend of mine, but don't say anything ok they kind of already have a vision of you. Inuyasha stared at her strangely, shrugging as he left. He watched her as she walked his thoughts still lingering in his mind with its newfound curiosity over whom Kagome was going to introduce him to. Kagome trotted happily with a wide grin across her lips. The sun was beaming down on her, and this kind of weather was her favorite.

She giggled to herself as she watched Inuyasha pant like a dog though the hot weather. She knew that he would probably start complaining in a while so, glancing over at a nearby clothing store particularly eyeing a pair of tight jeans. "Inuyasha come with me into the store I want you to try some new clothes on!" She said grinning and grabbing onto his hand tugging on his sleeve into the store. Immediately entering the cool air went over them comforting them with their newfound temperature. Kagome grabbed the clothes she wanted and rushed into the changing room the clothes rushing behind her with Inuyasha wearing a confused look. As she backed him against the mirror she began to untie his pants Inuyasha's eyes darting back and forth frantically trying to take in what was going on. When kagome had finally undone the knot she handed the clothes to Inuyasha and turned her back.

"O-ok Inuyasha j-just change I-into these clothes. I'm sure you will be much more comfortable and less suspicious wearing these clothes. Inuyasha looked at her strangely for a minute and could tell she was blushing. His breathing became a bit faster as he slipped on the fresh clothing. He had never reall felt this way before around Kagome. They had both loved each other but what he was feeling now was desire. He took the unusual looking clothes and dressed into them hoping to in a way impress Kagome.

" O-ok Kagome ummm I'm dressed whatdya think?" he said shakily in a nervous tone. He had waited for seemingly a century for Kagome to turn around and look at him. She herself was a little nervous, but took no time in turning around and gasping with delight placing her hands over her cheeks.

" OOOOOOOOOOO INUYASHA YOU LOOK SO KAWAII! Umm ehehehehe sorry its just wow I've never seen you like this before…..hmhmhmhmhm you even look kinda…" She hesitated as her words were caught in her throat.

"Kinda what Kagome?" He wasn't completely sure what she was going to say, but his heart was racing in his chase. Pounding as if trying to escape his body. Kagome could almost feel the word shape out of her mouth as she finally came out and said it.

"You look s-sexy you silly little puppy hehehe I b-better keep you close or some crazed teenaged girls might just come and snatch you away hahaha." Inuyasha froze at these words. He'd always been very protective of the beautiful miko in front of him, but he never expected her to be the same with him. He then looked at himself in the mirror and turned to Kagome slowly his mouth closed and his face frozen in a surprised expression. D-did she just say i looked s-sexy! He thought to himself, as she looked him over as if he were a painting. "Inuyasha...now that this is all over, ya now all of this demon hunting jewel shard questing stuff. I-I was wondering if maybe we could start to...spend some more time together." She froze in her own words and steps realizing she had brought herself to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat resonate through her own body as if she harnessed his heart. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck and his chest rising up and down against her slowly as his breathing began to pace up.

"O-of course K-kagome...anything for you. Please don't leave my life stay in the feudal era with me." his lips began to lower to her face as he awaited her response.

" I'm sorry Inuyasha i can't do that, but i promise you ill never leave you." Kagome rose herself to his lips and felt his hand come behind her back. Inuyasha pressed her against the wall and entered with her into a heated long waited for kiss. She breathed into him as she ran out of breath separating their lips to breath. "MMMM Inuyasha I love you so much. Why don't you stay with me here in the future" Inuyasha's mouth went dry and air seemingly stopped in his throat. The heat in the enclosed room began to get to him with Kagome pressed against him.

"F-feh Kagome you know I'd never be able to live in this strange and dull world." In truth his heart was screaming out the answer he truly wished to express to the beautiful raven haired maiden in front of him, his reflection beaming form behind him. "Come on Kagome lets meet your friends so I can get back to the feudal era already." Kagome choked her silent sorrowful tears. She sadly nodded her head and continues to the door escorting Inuyasha to a nearby Wacdonald's. Inuyasha entered the fast food building slowly, poking his head in though the door before having it yanked out again by Kagome.

"Inuyasha I-I should probably have a few words with my friends before ehhhh you go in ok?" She asked bit nervously. Kagome had described Inuyasha in many ways and made him look like some sort of idiot biker dude with no concern for her whatsoever. She needed to undo the damage she had done before letting her friends at him. Inuyasha nodded and dug his clawed hands into his dungaree pockets watching as Kagome frantically prepared herself to confront her friends. After breathing for about ten minutes and enduring Inuyasha's sighing, she readied herself one last time before slowly pacing into the cramped room and sitting at the booth. "H-hey guys long time no see." She finally forced out.

"Is he here?" Ayume asked eagerly. "YEAH IS HE HERE? CAN WE FINALLY MEET THIS BAD ASS BOYFRIEND OF YOURS?" Yuki asked excitedly. Kagome scratched her head and looked on with an awkward smile. She tried to think of how to explain her descriptions of him and what he was really like into words as well.

"Ummmm welllll he not really like how I described before I mean ehh-" That's all she got out before Inuyasha walked in and made a scene at the counter.

"Sheesh whats that guys proob- ooooohhh he's cute hmhmhmhm wow hehe I wouldn't mind having a fight with him." Yuki giggled. Kagome growled at this and instinctively reached for her arrows, which weren't there.

"Girls I-id like you to meet my boyfriend I-Inuyasha." The girls gasped and giggled as Inuyasha sat down at the booth. They quietly whispered to each other mostly commenting on how hot he was. Ayume just stared at him for a while making both him and Kagome very nervous. Kagome's curiosity finally got the best of her. " Ummm Ayume why are you staring?" She asked immediately wishing she hadn't asked as Ayume's glare practically spelled trouble.

"It's VERY rude to keep your hat on in front of a lady!" She yelled matter of factly. Inuyasha paused and stared over at Kagome remaining silent instinctively. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but then sighed and nodded towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked that Kagome was letting him take of his hat. He had always hated it mostly because it pushed his ears against his head. He slid the red and blue cap off of his head and stared as the other girls gasped at him.

"OHH MY GOOD HOOW CUUUUUUUUTE!" They all shouted and almost immediately latched onto his ears. Inuyasha looked frustrated over to Kagome who gave him an apologetic look. Inuyasha just sighed and began purring as all of there tweaking began to feel good. He leaned back in his chair goofy look on his face, drooling and watches as the conversation about him continues. For about an hour o so he went through countless giggles and small glances towards him. The girls began to like him a little more but quickly silenced up when Kagome began t explain the feudal era and everything that she had really been doing.

"Oh my god Kagome, THAT'S WHY YOU MISSED ALL THAT SCHOOL?" Kagome nodded and ask them if they would keep her secret. After several bargaining they finally swore to keep it secret. As they finished they're meal Inuyasha looked on as he had already gobbled down every bit of his Big Wac. They left waving at Kagome and winking at Inuyasha. Large sweat mark appeared on the bewildered hanyou's face. "HEY KAGOME DON'T FORGET THAT TOUR OF THE FUEDAL ERA YOU PROMISED WE'LL BE THERE TONIGHT!" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha went wide eyed and began yelling at her.

"KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL IT'S WAY TO DANGROUSE FOR THEM!." Kagome just shrugged and shamefully apologized.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha , but they had me backed into a corner. Besides they threatened to tell Hojo." She covered her mouth quickly after saying that but only succeeded in peeking Inuyasha's curiosity.

"Wait a second who's HOJO?" Kagome knew she was in trouble now but did her best to try and change the subject. The entire walk home Kagome was bombarded with questions mostly surrounding Hojo. Kagome finally backed Inuyasha into a nearby alley pinning him against a wall and kissing him passionately. Inuyasha stood wide eyed when Kagome separated the kiss staring above her his hands to the side. "W-what was that for?" Kagome giggled and let her finger run down his chest.

"Juuuust to let you know that no matter who I meet there's nobody I will ever love more then you my Koinu koibito (puppy lover). Inuyasha paused and then went into another heated kiss. Kagome felt something poke against her back and heard a deep raspy voice as if muffled by something.

"How romantic too bad your going to be spending all your money on your lives instead of eachother now give me all of your cash or ill kill you both. Kagome gasped and pressed herself against Inuyasha who reached for his sword, which wasn't there. He stepped in front of her. "Don't be a hero you stupid fool gimme your money now!" Inuyasha just cracked his knuckles and went to slash the armed gunman.

"Over my dead body you pathetic human!" In an instant the gunman fired his weapon into Inuyasha causing him to fall back a little. He continually shot into the hanyou's body and watched in horror as Inuyasha got back to his feet and raised his bloodied claw to his face. With a great swing of his hand he slaughtered the mugger and staggered to the ground.

"INUYASHA! NOO ARE YOU OKAY?" She asked cradling his head in her arms. Inuyasha gasped and coughed up blood smiling up at the brown eyes miko staring down at him.

"I-im fine Kagome you know I-I cant take more damage then this." Kagome nodded she knew he was right. She looked sadly over at the dead human laying nearby. Kagome gasped in realization and rushed Inuyasha to his feet.

"COME ON INUYASHA WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE IN MY TIME YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND KILLING PEOPLE!" The shots that were fired were heard around the neighborhood. Sirens approached as Inuyasha and Kagome fled the scene. He bled heavily on their way out leaving a trail of blood straight to the edge of the street. Kagome sobbed lightly realizing that not only was Inuyasha hurt, but he might be in trouble……because she left her purse at the scene. "She kissed Inuyasha on the cheek sobbing lightly as she slowly realized that this might be the last time she ever saw him. "I love you Inuyasha but we have to hurry you back to the feudal era." With hat they rushed to the house leaving the scene.

About an hour later detectives were at the scene. One of them wearing a dark brwn suit with round black glasses picked up the abandoned purse. He picked it up turning to the other detective with a smirk on his face. "I think we know who to question."


End file.
